


The Werecat

by AmethystLabyrinth



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Going against my own head canon, Gothic fiction, Gothic tropes, M/M, Multi, sight mention of animal abuse nothing graphic, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth
Summary: In Victorian London after Mr. Mistoffelees human Odile is kidnapped he will use every power he has to save and protect her even becoming The Werecat.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Past Bustopher Jones/OFC, ambiguous Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella
Kudos: 5





	The Werecat

**Author's Note:**

> This my own HC is very different then what's in this story, but since this is an AU.

London, 18-

The Jellicle tribe was a powerful tribe of cats lead the beloved and benevolent Old Deuteronomy.

Grizabella was Old Deuteronomy’s chosen companion. When she was younger she had been called Grizabella The Glamour Cat, but her beauty had faded along with her youth many years ago. Her gray face and coat were scratch, matted and torn from fights with dogs and cats, she walked with a limp, it was said she had been hit with a carriage wheel. Many in the tribe disliked Grizabella, some due to her ugliness others due her strange prophecies and visions.

There were rumors about Grizabella, that she traded her beauty for powers, that her powers had driven her mad. Despite being under Old Deuteronomy care and protection most of the tribe wanted Grizabella exiled. Grizabella came and went she pleased sometimes staying away for years and when she would come back she would bring cats or kittens with her to join the tribe and Old Deuteronomy would always welcome her and the cats she brought back with her with open paws. And the cats she brought back were just as strange as she, witch’s cats and kittens who understood more than they ought to.

While many Jellicle cats had human homes to live in with humans who took care of them, they also had a territory, it was something of a junkyard, where people threw away broken unwanted things, there was a magic about the place, when cats entered it they changed, into the looking almost human like. They were still cat sized, but they walked on hind legs.

The magic was most strong in the night especially when there was a full moon. Many cats had ‘dens’ to live in the junkyard. Grizabella when she was there and not at Vicarage with Old Deuteronomy or traveling, could be found at the junkyard watching the Jellicles from a distance knowing things about their futures that they had yet to even dream about. 

Bustopher Jones, Jennyanydots, Jellylourm, and Skimbleshanks were at the junkyard for their weekly card game and as usual Skimbleshanks was complaining about his station in life.

You see many cats had jobs or titles. Jennyanydots, was a house cat, but she ran her household so well that even the mice and beetles dared not disobey her and thus she had been giving the title “Gumbie cat”

Bustopher Jones didn’t have a job per se, he was know as The Cat About Town, humans and animals alike. He was ‘belonged’ to a gentleman and was a gentleman cat. He was welcomed and belonged to clubs and restaurants meant for humans, as well as those in the animal world and well respected among both.

Jellylourm was a nurse cat, talking care of the old and young kittens in the tribe.

Skimbleshanks worked in the Hansom cab stables and he was not happy about it.

“I don’t know why you’re always complains,” Jellylourm being. “I think what you do is important. Keeping the stables free of mice keeps the horses from getting sick by eating their dropping by mistake in their food.”

“Horses,” Skimbles grumbled. “Stupid animals, don’t know their own feed from mice droppings.”

“They can’t help it, their eyes aren’t where they ought to be,” Jennyanydots said kindly.

“They’re nothing more than slaves to humans, worst than dogs,” Skimbles continued undaunted. “Letting humans sit upon their backs and taking them wherever they want go and pulling carts and wagons, disgraceful! And me having too keep their dens free of mice. At this rate I’ll never got my own song for the Jellicle ball!” He bellowed crossing his paws unhappily.

Bustopher Jones glanced mischievously at the two queens before singing.

“ _Skimbleshanks the hansom cab cat! He mucks out the stables and chases away the rats!”_

Jenny and Jelly both burst out laughing while Skimbles glowered.

“Well what do you think?” Bustopher Jones asked. “Hows that for a song?”

“Sir, you’ve gone too far! Me muck out stables? I’d never.”

Jelly and Jenny laughter died down as they notice Grizabella limp towards them.

“Grizabella,” Jellylourm whispered alerting the two tomcats.

“Oh what dose she want?” Skimbles hissed in no mood for her.

“Maybe to tell us who will the game?” Bustopher said good naturally.

The jolly atmosphere of the four friends quickly began to dissipate into a gloomy mood as Grizabella came closer and closer. Skimbles was inclined to ignore her in hopes that she would go away. As a rule no cat save for Old Deuteronomy ever spoke to Grizabella first.

She made her way over to Bustopher Jones.

“You have a son,” Grizabella said to him.

At hearing that Skimbleshanks jumped up outraged on Bustopher’s behalf, “Now see here!” He began it was well known that The Cat About Town had no mate and kittens, though he was quite sought after by queens and toms cats alike. Jelly and Jenny were both filled with hope, perhaps Grizabella was have a premonition about the future and one of them was to be the mother! Their hopes where seen dashed.

“Yes I do,” Bustopher said kindly. He always made it a point to be kind to Grizabella it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

It did not surprise Bustopher that Grizabellaknew about his son, he had been in the tribe long enough to know and believe in Grizabella physic abilities. 

“He calls himself Quaxo,” She stated matter-o-fact.

“Yes he dose,” Bustopher relied in the same tone.

Grizabella smiled before saying, “He is coming.”

“My son! Coming here?” Bustopher shouted excitedly, looking around in hopes that he might walk into the junkyard any second.

Grizabella nodded before moving away and beckoning him to follow her. “What I must tell you is not for outsiders to hear,” She whispered meaning Skimbles, Jelly and Jenny, who were listening intently. They made to follow the pair, but Bustopher gave them such a look that they scarcely dared to breath let along follow them.

“First and foremost you must not betray his family name of Mr. Mistoffelees to the tribe,” The former glamour cat told him. “You must take your sister Fluffinella who calls herself Ozma into yours and his confidence as well, but she must not betray him ether! You must tell her!” She implored him.

The Cat About Town nodded in agreement.

“Quaxo his many dangerous fights and tasks ahead of him. Will you help him?” Grizabella asked with a tilt of her head.

“Any fight of my son’s is a fight of mine,” Bustopher said determinedly. “What must I do? When is he coming? What dangers? Please you must tell me!” He implored her, it was all he could not reach out and shake her shoulders, but that was thing no cat ever did save for Old Deuteronomy was touch Grizaballa.

“The moon will bleed tonight,” Grizabella began cryptically.

“What?” Bustopher said confused at her answer.

“In the early morning just after dawn your task will begin, to guard and keep death away. If you fail all will be lost, she will die and then your son will die.”

“Who?” Bustopher asked. “Whom must I protect.”

“Who is most precious to him.”


End file.
